


But I need you!

by Abbiezar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consenting Minor, FIx It, M/M, New second chapter, Original in first chapter, updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiezar/pseuds/Abbiezar
Summary: I see him fall through the veil. Again. And again. And again. But I can't seem to let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

NOOOOO!!!!!  
I don't know whether my screams are real or just in my mind. Whether the choking feeling in my throat is from screaming or the sudden overwhelming feeling of depression. 

As I sit in front of the Veil, I am vaguely aware of the people around me. Mr Weasely is surely already at either Saint Mungos or with Madame Pomfrey. His family will be by his side. Those who have died have been separated and moved away from the main atrium. Their families are probably being contacted right now.  
It feels like it's been a long time since Voldemorts remaining followers have left, some having already been carted off to the holding cells if they were caught. But nobody seems to have tried to move me.  
Perhaps it's out of kindness.  
It doesn't seem so kind though, when all I want to do is jump in and join him. 

I was going to be able to move in with him. Away from the abuse of my uncle and neglect of my aunt. Away from the loneliness of my room and mind.  
Moony might have joined us and now, even with Pettigrew having been caught, he is not here to reap his reward, and as much as I love Moony, he's not Sirius.

I sit within a meter from from the cursed Veil and yet no one seems to be minding me. I lift my hand out, and feel the cold air that wafts from it.  
'He must be so cold....'  
I push my hand through, and it's now numb from the biting temperatures.  
'If I could just reach him... maybe I could pull him back.' Even as I think it, I'm aware of the insanity in the idea.  
But I continue to reach.  
Eventually, someone behind me must notice what I'm doing, as screaming rings out with my name attached. I hear the pounding of their feet as they run to me but I can't stop now.  
Something tells me I'm so close.  
I stretch my arm as far as it can go and sit as close to the edge as I can get.  
The footfalls get louder and closer.  
I lean in closer, hand still outstretched, and whisper.  
"I want to let you go, I know you're much safer where you are. Mum and Dad must be right beside you already. And your brother is much better there. But I need you!" 

 

Nothing happens to begin with, and the people behind me are now arms length away. 

I keep my hand out.

And something grabs hold.

The people behind me have grabbed onto me.  
They are in for a shock when they realize I am only complying with their pulls because I have what I want already. Many will likely ask later how I knew it was him and not some monster or demon of the Veil. I just know.  
They pull me as hard as they can and I am glad for the help, as, surely, pulling a full grown man, even malnourished, out of unknown depths would be quite a task for me alone.  
As my arm finishes coming out, and they see his hand attached to mine, screams start anew.  
With one final tug, he comes toppling out onto me.

Merlin he's heavy.

He's startled awake as he lands on me.  
"Harry?" He asks, hand on my face and head so close to mine I feel his breath. It's only I go to reach back that we realise our hands are still held in each other's.  
"You came back." I think I'm smiling but I know I must also be crying as he wipes away my tears with the had on my face.  
He clutches me tight and kisses my forehead, neither of us caring for the people around us. Most look like they are sure their own eyes are deceiving them.

Eventually, someone starts to clap, and then another.  
The atrium fills with applause and cheers from those who actually know us. The people closest to us help us to our feet.  
He smiles at me and, though we both know we should head to Hogwarts, we're both thinking the same thing.

"Let's go home." He says.

Couldn't have said it better myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took! Wanted to think it through and it came to mind tonight (12:04 AM)  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> JUST TO BE CLEAR! Voldeshmorts is dead and gone hence why people felt no compunction to hurry the cleaning or the Ministry along. Therefore, the only real danger that would have come from Moony adopting Harry at this point is himself along with his (however current) inability to find and keep a job. Yes he is still fired from Hogwarts do to his furry friend.  
> Any other questions may either be asked in the comments and will either be clarified in the story in in the comments like this.

SIRIUS:  
I still can't believe I made it out of that thing. It's been a week and my mind can't seem to catch up. Harry is with me at Grimmauld Place and hasn't let me out of his sight. He believes I don't know that he comes to my room when I'm already "sleeping" and sits by the inside of the open door, only to fall asleep until waking about an hour before sunrise, to go back to his room.  
I allow this because I came as close to losing him that day in the Ministry as he came to losing me.  
During the day we mainly mess around the house, Harry having gotten his things from Hogwarts the day after the fight. That was also the day I got my owl stating I was now a free man, along with my key to Gringotts and old wand which had been confinscated for my stay in Azkaban. 

Right now we're dogging around, as I like to call it, with me in Grimm form on the floor of the living room. I've chased him here from the kitchen where he had snapped me with a towel he had been drying plates with. I'm hopped up and knocked him over then jumped on top of him to lick him in the face. He shoves me over to rub my belly after a while. When he gets tired of that he flops on top of me and I squirm as if I want to get loose. He just adjusts himself back on top so I lay still for a moment...  
Only to transform back and start tickling him.  
He laughs until he can't breathe anymore and I let him catch his breathe for a bit before I flop on top of him as he had done to me.  
Harry doesn't even fight it, just laughs again and holds onto me.  
Then, we just lay next to each other. 

And that keeps happening.  
Start out playing and end up just holding onto each other, reassuring ourselves the other is actually in their arms. Safe from harm for that period of time. 

Generally, the moment fades or is put to an end by a growling stomach or a yawn. Others by a floo call flaring from his friends or Remus. Once it's even Snape, who came to our door with some materials for Harry's summer readings and a list of things he thought Harry should restudy from previous years.

I suppose it was just a matter of time before someone actually came over through the floo instead of just calling. 

The first time someone did that it was Remus. I know he's been angling to move in here so he can finally move out of his parents house after having moved back when fired from and having lived at Hogwarts. And it's not really that I didn't want to spend time with my friend, but that I didn't want to share the time I spend with Harry. 

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to keep evading the issue of him moving in only to have him come in seeing me straddling Harry with him in nothing but a big grin and a fluffy towel.  
"PADFOOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He hauls me up off of Harry, neither one of us having heard him come in.  
"Hey Remy, what are you doing here?" I ask. Of course at this point I am looking at the situation from his point of view as, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not actually an idiot.  
"Don't you Remy me right now. What do you think you were doing on top of Harry!"  
And now Harry must have gotten what Remus is so upset over because he goes and says...  
"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Shit. I have to slap a hand to my face when he says that because that is literally the only thing he could have said that would make this worse for us.  
"Oh really, so he wasn't just on top of you with his elbows by your head and you in only a towel?" Asks Remus sarcastically.  
"Well yes but..." Remus cuts Harry off.  
"How is there a but to this? There is no but to this that I could other than yours in the air if I hadn't walked in!" At this point Remus is definitely mad but I have learned better than to try to explain things while he was talking. Better to let him yell, then storm off, before coming back. To actually give him time to realize I'd never said anything back.  
Harry doesn't know to do that yet.  
"Of course there was gonna be no real butt involved, he was playing with me! I forgot to get some more soap from the cupboard but then I looked there and couldn't find any so I went to ask Sirius where to look. Of course, I was already wet, and still am, so I was dripping water all over the floor, like I still am. He had been in the kitchen about to check the food in the oven when I called his name. Then he turned around and slipped before I could get the question out! He looked like a mix between one of the Three Stooges and a ballerina. So of course my immediate reaction is to laugh my arse off, to which he was all 'Oh you think this is funny huh, I'll give you something to laugh at.' Then tried to tickle me from behind as I ran away. We only got from the kitchen to the living room because he kept slipping on the water. Had you come in a minute earlier you would have seen me so red faced from laughing that Sirius called me tomato boy and stopped only so he could laugh at his own joke."  
Wow, never heard anyone other than as auctioneer talk that fast. Well I suppose you have to learn to talk quickly if you want anything said around Hermione.  
"You did look a bit ripe." I can't help continuing my own joke with a smirk at his newly blushing cheeks.  
'Wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that tomato.' Wait, no. No biting insinuations. Don't need to add any fuel to Remus' fire.  
Almost like he hears what I'm thinking, Remus turns to glare at me.  
"Oh so this isn't why you haven't let me move in like you had said for the last two years? That you kept me away so you could seduce your own godson?" I have to roll my eyes at this one.  
"Careful, Moony. You sound dangerously close to being jealous and I'm afraid a certain pointy nosed git wouldn't be too happy with that." Honestly, he now looks like a tomato instead. I mean, come on, the Order has had running bets on when one of them would finally pull their head or off their arse and fess up to the other.  
"Definitely getting off topic now, but no of course he wouldn't be seducing me. He's not even gay, remember? You always talk about what a lady's man he was in Hogwarts." says Harry, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
Well, isn't this awkward.  
"Umm, well, you see Harry, when some people are young they know straight off the bat who and what they like. And then there are some that don't always know what they like so they kind of try a bit of everything. And there are those that don't really know but don't care to find out in the moment and just go with however their friends are." I try to explain this as best as I can since I'm not even sure if he has figured himself out yet.  
"Me, I was more of a mix between the last two. So I followed James' lead in actively chasing girls, while not really minding who I ended up in a closet with after a party." At least the fact that I haven't said anything about this to Harry before should help our case with Remus... Kind of hard to seduce someone who doesn't know you have a chance of being attracted to them.  
"Oh." Harry says, blushing again.  
Remus has finally let go of my collar and I have to be thankful he didn't snap my kneck with his original pull. It's hard to remember someone so bloody skinny is not only a werewolf but incredibly strong in human form also.

"But, just to be clear, for sake of saying it out loud, Remus, no I'm not trying to seduce my godson, but yes Harry, I am most definitely attracted to men. Not sure if you've realised it yet, because their are compulsion charms all over the castle that try to dissuade sexual interaction past a good snog and a handy, but being gay in the wizarding world has no stigma like the muggle one. We only found out about that stuff when Lily caught us snogging and we didn't try to hide it. And no we haven't ever really been a couple just experimenting a bit at school." I think I've covered everything I found important....  
Remus turns and I begin to think he's going to apologize for overreacting when he sniffs heavily and says "Is something burning?"  
Oh no!  
"My pie!"


End file.
